


Sleeping Trouble

by Chordewa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chordewa/pseuds/Chordewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day on Konoha's construction site, they spend the whole night together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/gifts).



> This was written pretty quickly. I will go back and typo-check again later.
> 
> Also I wasn't sure if this should've been T or M but after some thought I felt the nsfw scene was too slight to deserve a Mature rating. Let me know if you disagree.

The village construction had been going well – forest cleared, street plans laid. Hashirama knelt in the dirt and grew row after row of Mokuton houses until his face paled with exhaustion.

"Honestly," Madara complained as he tugged Hashirama to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulders. "You can grow an entire forest in seconds but a few houses are too much for you?"

Hashirama was about to pout and protest that houses required more control than the natural form of a tree, when a messenger came running over, skidded to a halt in front of them, and panted out his news.

There had been a major collapse in the perimeter wall. Some five casualties resulted and a dozen more were injured. Madara didn't comment on the fact that Hashirama still had energy enough to heal the wounded.

It was after midnight by the time the bodies were removed, condolences given, the rubble mostly cleared and a meeting had about how to make sure this didn't happen again. It should never have happened. Something so stupid and mundane causing a loss of life so early on - it was wrong. There was blood on the village foundations, Hashirama thought darkly.

Madara kept looking over at him as they walked. Since he hadn't broken the silence yet, Hashirama hadn't thought he was going to. But Madara being Madara, Hashirama could never quite predict him. "It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

Hashirama stopped and turned to regard him with a slight frown. _It should bother you too._ Members of both clans had been among the dead. Of course he wasn't expecting that no one would ever die again once the village was built – he wasn't a _fool_. It was just such a waste. "Yeah."

" _Hmm_." Madara turned away with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Naïve as ever," he said, but his tone wasn't unkind. The bottom half of the fan on his shirt gleamed white in the moonlight and when he glanced over his shoulder at Hashirama his eyes were glowing softly red. "Aren't you coming in?"

He'd built this house for Madara—it was the first house he'd built in Konoha—and since then it had hardly changed. Madara's rooms were as austere as a monk's cell, only the weapons hanging on the wall and a falconer's glove on the table giving any sign the place was inhabited. Madara picked up the glove and put the table away, dragging out his futon and looking at Hashirama with an intense, searing gaze that seemed to cause all air to leave the room. When the gap between them closed, he removed one of his gloves with his teeth and slipped his hand under Hashirama's shirt, calloused fingers brushing over the flat of his stomach and then _down_ under his waistband to grab his cock.

If Madara was trying to distract him, Hashirama had to say he was doing an excellent job.

Afterwards, damp and sated with his legs tangled around Madara's, the idea of getting out of bed, getting dressed and going home seemed like an awful lot of effort. So he just didn't. He was comfortable here. And so was Madara, if the way he was breathing into Hashirama's collarbone and blinking drowsily were any indication. They'd never shared a bed overnight before: Madara tended to leave quickly, and to kick Hashirama out soon after they were done, insisting that he wouldn't be able to sleep with the other man next to him.

Hashirama was willing to put that to the test.

He smiled, said nothing and, lifting his arm like it was made of lead, lightly brushed his fingers against Madara's hair, his own eyelids growing heavier by the second.

* * *

Shinobi were light sleepers, as a rule. Hashirama wasn't an exception. He was floating somewhere between wakefulness and sleep, the tail end of his dream still running through his mind. He was warm and content. Birds were singing outside.

Something groaned and shifted next to him.

All traces of sleep left him at once, every muscle on alert. He lunged, throwing himself on top of the intruder with all his weight, pinning them down with a forearm across their throat like a blade, his other hand shifting and transforming into a sharpened wooden point—

There was a stinging sensation as a kunai nicked open his throat, and he felt it at about the same time he met glaring Sharingan eyes which froze him against his will, and about a second before he realised that the 'intruder' who was in the midst of slitting his throat was actually Madara, and that this was Madara's bed.

Madara blinked. Hashirama lowered his arm, his fingers returning to flesh and blood. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of quiet breathing and birds singing outside. Then—

"You're heavy," Madara told him as he took the kunai away from Hashirama's neck. "Get off."

"Oh, right…" Hashirama obligingly moved off him, and sat naked on the other half of the bed, gazing at nothing.

"And _this_ ," Madara said after a moment, "is why we don't sleep in the same bed."

"Ah but," Hashirama said, smiling, "you _did_ manage to sleep."

Madara's expression was quite similar to a disgruntled cat's. Hashirama knew why: on a normal night, Madara had trouble sleeping for more than a couple of hours at a time. For him to sleep until morning despite having Hashirama next to him was unprecedented. "That doesn't mean we should do it again."

"Aww, why not? We'd get used to waking up next to each other in time."

Madara made a face at him. From the expression Hashirama guessed he was raising an eyebrow though it was hard to tell. Madara's wild hair was mussed worse than usual by sleep and their activities the previous night. As if thinking the same thing, he tried brushing it out of his eyes and got his fingers caught in a snarl during the attempt. "So we can wake up and try and murder each other every morning?"

Hashirama shrugged and gave him a smirk. "Normally you find that kind of thing exciting." He'd be lying if he said their brief tussle hadn't had an effect on him too…

Madara glanced down at Hashirama's lap. "Really?" he said, sitting up and laying a hand on Hashirama's thigh, leaning closer. Hashirama took the initiative to close the gap and kiss him. His stale morning breath should've been more disgusting than it was, but the fact he was here with Madara in the morning in the first place was enough for him to utterly not care.

Hashirama was tired of sleeping alone, and waking up next to Madara was something he'd happily get used to.


End file.
